


1.16: Starving Artists

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine come up with a way to make some money, and recruit their friends to help.</p><p>(2) Rachel, Kurt, and their friend Adia book a gig singing at a wedding reception.</p><p>(3) After two unsuccessful gigs, Rachel and Blaine find help for their attempts at busking from a classmate at NYADA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (I can't remember the url and I think they've changed it since, sorry) prompted: Rachel and Blaine start a busking club.

[Blaine](http://resources.shopstyle.com/sim/9d/82/9d82f2fba7fccf58f1d0cc38fbd2c66a/polo-ralph-lauren-bloomingdales-sweaters-newport-navy-sweater-vest.jpg) pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting down at his notes with a sigh.  It was almost four in the morning, and he didn't think he could study for another minute.  He and Rachel had an exam coming up Monday, and he knew he was underprepared.  It was just that his and Kurt's two year anniversary had just passed, and he'd spent the two weeks leading up to it planning for the occasion, down to every last detail.  He didn't regret it at all, not with how wonderful the day had been and how happy it had all made Kurt, and himself, but he needed to cram for his midterm now.  Rachel was bogged down with one too many extracurriculars and so had decided late into the night, or morning now, with him, and Kurt had decided to keep them company and work on his sketchbook.  Blaine glanced over at [Kurt](http://cs1.wol.io/img_resized/roger-david-shark-skin-vest/f4c91dd3c1ae7b269a094c0248aceac2a4514465_1000x1000.jpg), who was staring down at the sketchpad in front of him with a little worried frown.  Kurt was nervous about his spring evaluation with Isabelle at Vogue in a month and a half, though Blaine was sure he didn't need to be.  But Kurt would deal with his impending evaluation as he did with all things when he had plenty of time to prepare: stressing, second guessing himself, going over details again and again even when there were no changes, and generally freaking out.  Blaine made a mental note to make sure to take him out for a relaxing evening sometime next week, after his midterm.

Blaine let out a little huff and looked back at his book, flipping a page and trying to concentrate again.  Kurt was just reaching over to pat his arm comfortingly without looking up from his own work when [Rachel](http://media.tumblr.com/28330843434b9a9c77bbe99d653bedd2/tumblr_inline_mhoom8HXYC1qz4rgp.png), seated between them, suddenly slammed her highlighter down and jumped up from her seat.

"I figured it out!" She exclaimed, grinning widely at them.

"What?" Kurt said, looking up from his sketch in annoyance.

"How to make some money!" The three of them had taken a break about an hour ago and the problem of money had come up.  Between rent and tuition, Blaine really did need to earn some extra cash, and Rachel wanted extra pocket money after she'd spent so much of her dads' allowance on two wardrobe make overs in the past seven months, but neither of them had time at the moment to go job searching.  Kurt was due for a raise, so long as his evaluation went well, but until then, he didn't want to ask his dad for any more help this year.

"We'll form a busking club!" Rachel said excitedly, clapping her hands together in a series of quick little pats and bouncing on her toes.

Kurt looked confused.  Blaine raised his eyebrows.  "Rachel, do you know what busking is?"

Rachel just smiled even wider.  "Well, it's performing, isn't it? It's perfect for us! We can see if any of our friends want to get involved, and send out whoever's available to any gigs we might find!"

"I don't think that's..."

"Blaine, think about it! It'll be great practice for when we're first making a name for ourselves in the entertainment world, and we'll be paid to do what we love!  And Kurt!" Rachel extended her arm gesturing to Kurt, palm up.  "Wouldn't you love the chance to perform more regularly?"

Kurt bit his lip, smiling in excitement.  "I love fashion, but I do miss it.  The siren call of the stage still rings in my ears."  Blaine knew he was gone then.  The look on Kurt's face was enough to convince him.  Besides, it did sound like a fun idea.

"That sounds great, Rachel," Blaine said, sliding back from the table and stretching his arms up.  "I think that's a good note to end the night on."

"Agreed," Kurt said emphatically, flipping his sketchbook shut.

"Ooh, I'm so excited," Rachel said, dancing a little, but then she quickly reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm, making him start in surprise.  "Wait! You two can't go to bed yet!  Do you realize what's just happened?!"

She had that gleam in her eye now, completely wide awake.  Blaine wasn't sure whether he should be excited or very wary; it was hard to tell with Rachel when she had that manic look on her face.  He and Kurt just shrugged their shoulders.

"It's not night," she informed them, "it's already morning.  And we've just had a breakthrough - a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself, that can save the day!"

"Oh!" Kurt said, gripping her hand, his eyes widening in understanding, "it's  _morning_."

They both turned to look at Blaine, who stared back at them like the loons his boyfriend and friend clearly were.

"And what a  _love-ly_  morning!" Rachel sing-songed, gesturing to the kitchen window, where it was still dark outside.  She rushed over to their iPod dock, which was currently playing some classical music, and scrolled through the menu.

Finally, Blaine understood, and laughed, crossing his arms.  Kurt slipped his arm through Blaine's leaning to whisper to him, "Come on, we have to.  Rachel lives for these moments."

"No complaints here," Blaine whispered back.

Rachel spun on the spot and started to [sing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=J0j3-tmQLjg#t=3s).

" _Good morning!_ "

" _Good morning!_ " Kurt responded with a laugh.

" _We talked the whole night through,_ " Blaine called.

" _Good morning,_ " Rachel echoed, skipping over to them with her hands behind her back.

" _Good morning to you,_ " they all sang together.

They danced around the loft, reenacting the iconic scene from 'Singin' In the Rain' to the best of their memory and skill, complete with mock tap-dancing and Kurt and Blaine hoisting Rachel up on their kitchen counter.  The three of them fell together, giggling at their own ridiculousness, onto the sofa, catching their breath as the music cut out.

"Are you idiots done?" A voice growled out behind them.  Blaine figured he, Kurt, and Rachel must still be in dance-mode, since they all tilted their heads up and back at the same time, looking at a squinty-eyed, sneering [Santana](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ6R9ugcdFk6iQveVKRxYTItF7QAzP0668QAKn2YMv2ltmVhWrk) guiltily.

"Santana," Blaine said, "I'm sorry.  We got carried away and -"

"No, it's fine," she said with a wave of her hand, "it's not like I need sleep like a regular human being.  No, apparently this apartment is a place where only robots who store up energy by singing show tunes in the middle of the night live!"

"Santana - " Rachel began.

"Can it, dwarf! If I hear another sound out of your loud mouth, I swear to God I will braid all your hair to your bedrail in tiny strands in the dead of the night."

Rachel clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm going to be merciful and forgive you all, mostly because I'm too tired to kick your asses, on the following conditions:" Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine all looked at Santana apprehensively as she circled the couch, crossing her arms in front of them with a smug smile.  "Hummel, I'm taking one of your shelves in the bathroom.  Blaine, you're cooking for me for the next four Wednesdays and I get to pick what we watch - no exceptions.  And Rachel, you're giving me that red dress you bought during your identity crisis that you never wear, because let's face it: it's gonna look way better on me anyway.  Now all of you, shut the hell up and go to sleep."

There was no point in arguing with her, and the three of them came to a silent agreement to only bring up the busking idea after the sun had risen.

***

"I officially call this meeting to order," [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzixchsV0S1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) said the following afternoon, smartly tapping a small gavel against its base three times.  [Blaine](http://cdn05.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/criss-daman/darren-criss-da-man-february-march-09.jpg) eyed it with envy, but this had been her idea, so he supposed she had the right to run the meeting.

"Rachel, did you steal that thing from McKinley?" [Kurt](http://trendcocktail.com/gallery/medium_013480mon1.jpg) asked her incredulously, and [Kevser](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ffbf7222f66ebcddeaa7d59ebf321598/tumblr_mepxi354zH1qkshc5o1_250.jpg) let out a small laugh.

"No one left there is organized or devoted enough to use it anyway," Rachel said dismissively.  "Now, if we may proceed?"

Everyone nodded and she beamed at them all.

"Yeah, get on with it, Berry.  I gots a Skype date with Britt in half an hour, and I'm not missing it," [Santana](http://25.media.tumblr.com/1bab91e00c27a5a8d10c64b56e13ee59/tumblr_mifkrlEoRr1qdb716o6_250.gif) said, filing her nails.

"Well, as you all know, this is the first official gathering of Berry Entertainment Services -"

"Excuse me, Rachel,"  Blaine said, raising his eyebrows, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but...'Berry Entertainment Services'?"

"It's the name I've given our organization," Rachel said brightly.

"Nope," Santana said, "vetoed."

"Blaine and Santana are right," Kurt said, crossing his arms and giving Rachel a pointed look, "we are not giving you top and sole billing."

"Does it really need a name?" [Adia](http://s214.photobucket.com/user/nanemar/media/MAGAZINE/NaturiNaughton1.jpg.html) asked, raising her hand tentatively.

"Yeah, the way Blaine described it, this was going to be a really informal thing," [Mike](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnn2umNGhe1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) chimed in, "so as long as I'm getting some small dancing gigs, I'm in."

Kevser patted Rachel on the shoulder when her lower lip jutted out and she opened her mouth to protest.  

"You can still use the gavel," Kurt told her gently.

"Fine," Rachel said, her grip tightening on the handle a little, "let's discuss schedules, then..."

***

Everyone expected Rachel to immediately book herself for as many events as possible, but the first gig their little club managed to land actually went to Kurt, Blaine, and Mike.  Rachel set it up last minute, and the only information she gave Blaine was the place and time, that their client was expecting male singers and dancers, and to dress classy.  The three of them arrived exactly on time at the hotel, dressed in closely matching [outfits](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwmn4juC3G1r8zfcao1_1280.jpg) they'd managed to throw together from their closets.

Blaine noticed Kurt wringing his hands and took one in his own.  "Nervous?"

"I just feel a little out of practice," Kurt said, "you two hone your craft every day at school while I sit behind a desk.  I'm rusty."

"You'll be great," Mike assured him, "if you're feeling lost, just go back to some of those combinations I showed you."

"Remember that show we did for Isabelle?" Blaine reminded him, and Kurt smiled.

"You're right.  This is small potatoes compared to that."  He raised his fist and knocked on the door, a big smile on his face.

Kurt's smile faltered a little when the door swung open and they were greeted by several loud "Woo!"s.  The woman who had opened the door swayed a little on the spot, looking them up and down with glassy eyes.  "Entertainment has arrived!" She shouted over her shoulder jubilantly and grabbed Blaine by his tie, dragging him inside.  The room was filled with women clad in cocktail dresses and sparkly tops sipping wine coolers and martinis.  They all cheered when Blaine, Kurt, and Mike filed in.

"Um...what exactly did Rachel say would be required of us?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine glanced at Mike, who was beaming and winking at the women.  "Just singing and dancing," he whispered back to Kurt, "let's just go through our set list and see how it goes, okay?"  At Kurt's wary nod, he cleared his throat.  "Ladies," he said to the room, smiling charmingly, "we've got a great show planned for you, so just sit back and enjoy!"

More cheers followed as Kurt handed the woman who had opened the door their CD.  They stood awkwardly as she fumbled with the CD player and Blaine tried to ignore how several of the women were currently undressing him with their eyes.  He took a deep breath as the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtZ0yctlRdE) started and told himself they just needed to get through three songs and everything would be fine.

" _Me with the floorshow kickin' with your torso,_ " Blaine sang as the three of them started to dance and the women cheered again, " _boys getting high and the girls even moreso..._ "

He spied one woman with a little white veil stuck in her hair, which confirmed to him that they were currently performing at a bachelorette party.  Mike was in the groove, while Kurt was still a little stiff as he eyed the women apprehensively.  Blaine knew when he sang the chorus he'd settle in to it.

If they got that far.

The bride-to-be and her friends started waving dollar bills in the air and Blaine really, really hoped the evening would stay PG, but by the time Kurt joined him on the chorus, one was already trying to stick money in Mike's waistband.

" _I don't wanna rock, DJ, but you're making me feel so nice..._ "

Blaine couldn't help but find the situation a little funny.  Sure enough, a couple of the women were shouting at them to "take it off", and Mike obliged by tossing his hat at them.  Meanwhile, Kurt tried subtly backing away from the hands closest to him, only to narrowly escape the ones behind him.

" _I don't wanna be sleazy,_ " Blaine sang, swiveling his hips, " _baby, just tease me..._ "

It would be fine.  The crowd was obviously loving it, Kurt had an adorable little grin on his face as he shook his hips, and Mike was really into it.  Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and hooked it over his shoulder while Kurt took over lead vocals, grinning at the catcalls that followed.

Mike's tie was currently wrapped around one lady's head, and he was holding his shirt up, showing off his abs with a series of body rolls.

" _...but if you're selling it, it's alRIGHT!_ " 

Blaine looked over at Kurt when he stopped singing with a yelp.  A particularly overzealous party guest was busy pulling Kurt's shirt out of the back of his pants and Blaine stopped dancing at his boyfriend's wide-eyed silent plea for help.  He grabbed Kurt and pulled him away from greedy hands, to several loud protests.

"Just go, I'll get Mike, just go outside," Blaine told Kurt, who looked halfway between laughing and freaking out.  He scurried out of the room, ignoring the women calling for him to come back.

Mike had his jacket off and shirt halfway unbuttoned when Blaine started shoving him towards the door.

"Hey, what the hell?" One of the women said, her voice slurring.

"Sorry," Blaine said, pushing a confused Mike out the door, "this isn't exactly what we were expecting."

"You're so not getting paid!"

***

"Well, that was a bust," Kurt said mournfully as the three of them walked out of the hotel, tucking his shirt back in.

"I made us five bucks," Mike offered, pulling the bills out of his waistband.

"Not as lucrative as we'd hoped," Blaine laughed, stopping to fix Kurt's tie for him.

"I'd say Rachel just forfeited her right to the gavel," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, slipping his hand into Blaine's.

"That girl is mercenary," Blaine agreed.  The busking club wasn't off to the best start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> \- Good Morning (Singing In the Rain) by Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine  
> \- Rock DJ (Robbie Williams) by Blaine and Kurt


	2. It Could Be So Nice

"I didn't think they would be so...overzealous!" [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7hb5iVWms1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) exclaimed.  She and [Kurt](http://i1004.photobucket.com/albums/af161/onemoreniiiight/Glee%20Style/Posts/204/kd11.jpg) were leaning against the refreshment table, sipping cups of punch, as [Adia](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-qsdTxupHTf4/URR1m0ofVZI/AAAAAAAAJyg/pc1R5tLc650/s1600/wenn20111564_zpsaec53659+\(1\).jpg) [sang](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BHoj8uFdr8) up on the stage.  The three of them were providing some live entertainment for Adia's aunt and uncle's vow renewal reception.  The happy couple rotated on the spot for their first dance, exchanging little kisses here and there to the passionate music.

"You're not getting away with it that easily, Madame Berry," Kurt chided her.  She had come up with excuse after excuse to avoid taking any blame for the disaster of their busking club's first gig, despite knowingly sending Kurt, Blaine, and Mike unawares into a room full of drunken bachelorette party attendants.  "You obviously can't be trusted to organize these things.  I'm going to wake up in a tub of ice with a kidney missing one day."

"Not every pre-wedding celebration involves stripping," Rachel pouted, "those women could've very well expected only singing and dancing, for all I knew."

Kurt rolled his eyes.  "And what exactly did the ad ask for?"

Rachel pursed her lips and looked away guiltily.  "Alright," she said, throwing up her hands at Kurt's smug look, "Fine, it was wrong to send you guys there with no heads up, and I'm sorry.  I'll make cookies.  Now can we just move past it?  We finally have a new gig, a classy one, and a real chance to make some money.  So there will be no need to desperately lie to you for the good of the group."

"I suppose that'll have to pass for a real apology," Kurt said affectionately, setting down his empty cup.  "Shall we?"

Adia's aunt and uncle had invited their guests to join them for the rest fo the song.  Kurt and Rachel took to the dance floor, swaying and twirling in an exaggerated romantic manner, laughing.  They watched Adia sing, looking gorgeous in blue silk.  The theme for the evening was Under the Sea, which Kurt found trite, but he wasn't about to say anything, since he was being paid to be there.  After Adia's solo, he and Rachel would sing, and the gig would be over, quick and easy.  He and Blaine were going to go out dancing after.

Or so he thought.

Once Adia finished her song and a party guest got up to make a short speech, Kurt and Rachel headed towards the stage to get ready to sing, only for Adia to pull them aside, looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, guys, I just found out my aunt and uncle want to move your number to the end of the night.  A last dance sort of thing."

Kurt and Rachel stared at her as she wrung her hands anxiously.

"Oh," Kurt said, "well, is there a specific time that's happening at?  Maybe we could leave for a while and come back?" He frowned as he said it, thinking of how his evening with Blaine would be abruptly interrupted later on.

Adia bit her lip.  "Unfortunately, no.  I'm really sorry about this.  I can tell them we need to leave-"

"Absolutely not," Rachel said, a forced cheery smile straining on her face, "we made a commitment, and there are always last minute changes in show business.  It's a lovely party anyway; we'll stay and perform when our clients require us to."

Adia let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead.  "Okay.  If it wasn't her big night, I'd be reeming my aunt out right now," she said.

"You sounded beautiful, by the way," Kurt offered.  He could see how flustered she was at how things had turned out, and while he did feel bad for her, he had to scoff at the disorganization.  Did no one know how to plan a wedding reception? Amateurs.

Adia left them to get a glass of water and Rachel sighed, slumping against the wall and resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.  "Well, we're stuck here all evening.  Maybe we should have asked for a bigger payment for our trouble."

"Don't be tacky," Kurt said absently, though he shared her frustrations.  He pulled out his phone and started to text Blaine to let him know they'd have to cancel their plans.

"I was supposed to have a girls' night tonight."  Rachel sighed and fished her own phone out of her clutch.

Then Kurt had an idea.

***

Adia's relatives must have felt at least a little bad about making them stick around all night, because they graciously allowed three new guests to attend their party.  [Blaine](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/darren-criss/images/19986226/title/darren-criss-teen-vogue-photo?ir=true), [Santana](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwnalavX171qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg), and [Kevser](http://www.wilmettebeacon.com/datedimages/2012/08/17/116983hnkR4BC2A1.lg.jpg) all arrived, dressed in the party's theme colors as per Rachel's instructions, with Santana and Kevser solemnly promising they hadn't snuck in any alcohol.  Blaine grinned when he saw Kurt and headed over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before taking his hands and pulling him onto the dance floor.  The others followed and soon they were dancing to the DJ's up tempo selection in a group, and getting the real party guests up to join them.

They danced the night away, changing partners sometimes on slow songs and gathering in a circle for the faster ones.  Kurt's favorites were when he and Blaine held each other close and swayed to the sweet, romantic oldies Adia's aunt seemed to have a penchant for.  "This was a great idea," Blaine murmured in his ear during one such song, kissing the lobe and holding Kurt tighter.  Kurt couldn't help but grin and nuzzle his face into Blaine's neck, happy he'd managed to salvage the evening.  Though the money they woudl receive hardly covered the hours they were spending at the reception and they'd have to chalk it up to another failed endeavor for the busking club, he'd still managed to have his night dancing with Blaine.

It was almost midnight when Adia found him and told him it was time for the final dance for the couple of the hour, so he and Rachel finally took to the stage.  He was singing lead, with Rachel providing harmonies for him, quite the departure from high school, he couldn't help but note with a smile.  He nodded at the guitarist and took a breath.

" _[Oh, I'll make you smile, whenever you're sad...](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKs3bybeTO8)_ "

Adia had said the song had a special meaning for her aunt and uncle.  Kurt thought it was an odd little song, from a rom com from the nineties, sweet and silly.  It certainly wouldn't be his first choice for a romantic slow dance.  His eyes fell on Blaine as he sang, and he watched him laugh and twirl Santana under his arm before looking up at Kurt and winking.

" _...I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold..._ "

He thought he could appreciate the appeal of the song, though.  He smiled back at Blaine through the simple lyrics about living the rest of your everyday life with that one special person.  When the love was so real that you couldn't wait to be old and grey together.

Blaine locked eyes with him over Santana's head and Kurt forgot about everything and everyone else for a second.

Yes, he understood the appeal of the song he was singing.

" _...oh, I could be the man who grows old with you; I wanna grow old with you._ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -The Power of Love (Celine Dion) by Adia  
> -Grow Old With You (Adam Sandler/The Wedding Singer) by Kurt ft. Rachel


	3. Third Time's a Charm

Rachel prided herself on, well, many things, her voice being chief among them.  But at the forefront of her mind recently was her unfailing professionalism and tenacity, which always led to success, now matter what she had to do to achieve it (okay, sometimes the professionalism failed).  That was why her busking club's two unsuccessful ventures had been plaguing her thoughts so much over the past few days.  Personally, she thought the boys could have toughed out the song and dance-turned-strip show to demonstrate commitment and at least leave the bachelorette party she had booked for them with more than ten dollars to show for it, but perhaps she had been remiss in not being entirely truthful about the nature of the event beforehand.  There was no way to avoid the disappointment of Adia's relative's reception, and at least they had made the best of the evening.   Still, as far as time management and money-making went, her brilliant idea had not been working out to her satisfaction so far.

[She](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqsemrFpXr1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) expressed as much to [Blaine](http://static.wetpaint.me/glee/ROOT/photos/310/wenn4077316-3321737267538862970.jpg) over the course of their Monday History of Theater class, interrupting his note-taking to whisper at him whenever a new thought or concern popped into her head.  If he was annoyed, he hid it well (but then, that was Blaine), and when their marked exams were distributed in the final minutes of the period, he finally gave her his full attention.

"Rachel, it'll be fine.  So our first couple of gigs didn't go so well.   We're still finding out footing with this whole busking thing - and by the way, I'm pretty sure we aren't using the term correctly - and this was just supposed to be a fun way to make some extra money, right?  We're going to have get used to dealing with professional setbacks anyway."

"You don't understand, Blaine," Rachel told him patiently, taking a moment to beam down at their identical "A"s on their exam papers, "I am a winner.  I succeed.  It's what I _do_.  This is about much more than the money now; it's about our very belief in ourselves as artists and performers."  To her consternation, Blaine just smiled that smile that told her he was more amused than moved by her words, and she sighed and stood up, following him out of the row of desks and up the aisle of the lecture hall.

"Excuse me," someone said behind her just as they'd exited the classroom, tapping her shoulder, and both she and Blaine turned to look at the [person](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_kt8hu5uE0A1qa2cjdo1_500.jpg) who had spoken: a blond haired guy with a guitar on his back.  He smiled wide, looking at Blaine before he met Rachel's gaze.  "Hi.  I couldn't help but overhear your conversation during class."

Blaine smiled at him and extended his hand so they could shake.  "My name is Blaine."

"Derick," the guy said, looking from Blaine back to Rachel again.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.  "Eavesdropping is rude," she said mildly.

"So's talking during class," Derick countered with a smile, but he dropped his eyes when Rachel just stared at him, shouldering the strap of his guitar case awkwardly.  "Anyway, I heard you talking about busking?"

"Ah, well, sort of," Blaine said sheepishly, "we don't really know what we're doing."

"Blaine!" Rachel snapped.  She turned back to the intrusive fellow.  "We know perfectly well what we're doing.  We're performers."

"I know," Derick said, "...I mean, I saw you two at the Winter Showcase.  You were great."  He paused, and then looked at Rachel.  "'O Holy Night' was incredible."

"Oh," Rachel said, "well, thank you..." It was impolite not to accept a compliment on her performance, even if this guy bothered her for some reason.

"Anyway, it sounded like you guys were having some difficulties with the whole busking thing," Derick continued, hesitating at Rachel's huff of indignation, "so...so I was wondering if you'd like to team up?  I've busked a fair amount around the city; I really enjoy it - "

"We have a team already," Rachel informed him, seemingly unable to stop herself from being rude for no discernable reason, "a club."

"Rachel," Blaine gave her a weird look, "we could definitely use some help, don't you think?"

"Tell you what," Derick said quickly, encouraged by Blaine's support, "why don't you give me a trial run?  We can meet up one evening and go to one of the better spots I know and see how we do?"

"Sounds good to me," Blaine said cheerfully, and Rachel restrained herself from smacking him on the arm.  "Rachel?"

Rachel considered Derick for a minute, trying to ignore how cute he was in favor of a more professional decision.  "I suppose we could give it a try.  But my group has full decision-making power about the setlist."

Derick just grinned at her.  "Usually I just play it by ear, but whatever you say."

***

The three of them, along with [Kurt](http://www.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/chris-colfer-gq-300x300.jpg) and [Santana](http://img1.ranker.com/user_node_img/50010/1000198657/full/naya-rivera-in-knitted-trench-coat-photo-u1.jpg), met up at [Washington Square Park](http://greenwichvillagehistory.files.wordpress.com/2011/11/washington-square-park.jpg) the following Saturday.  [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mauzdnW9Ij1rrzfgno1_500.png) was soon embarrassed to discover that busking actually referred specifically to street performance, and she forbade [Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/a195625f3cad647c1a7760484ded4f17/tumblr_meq03clWp81qkshc5o1_250.jpg) and Kurt from explaining her mistake to Derick in hasty whispers, electing not to mention it to Santana at all in the hopes that she wouldn't bring it up to humiliate her.  Luckily, [Derick](http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/gq-parrish/hunter-parrish-gq-magazine-01.jpg) had brought his guitar to provide instrumentals, leaving the case on the ground for passerby to throw money into.  He explained this to Rachel, who tried to pretend not to be intruiged (and failed).  

"It doesn't seem like a very reliable way to make money," she told him with a frown, unconsciously moving closer to him and pulling Kurt to her other side as a shifty-looking man passed them.

"You'd be surprised," he told her with a small smile, tuning his guitar, "and even if you don't make much, at least you're still singing, right?"

"Right," she said quietly, considering him.

Despite her earlier insistence that he get no say in the songs they performed, Derick ended up making several suggestions as the afternoon wore on.  They were popular choices, and his guitar case filled up with coins and bills faster than Rachel anticipated, and soon after a while, she couldn't help but beam at her little group with pride, cheeks flushed pink with the delight of success.

She excused herself to get hot chocolates for everyone, and when she returned, Blaine and Santana were about to start a duet.

"This one is for Kurt," Blaine said, and he and Kurt looked at each other adoringly.

"And Brittany," Santana interjected, waving a hand in front of Blaine's eyes.  "Kurt, record this on your phone so you can send it to her."

Kurt, a sappy grin still on his face, made no objections and held his phone up to capture the moment as Derick started to [play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k-W6cZ2CiY).  Blaine and Santana repeated their dedications for the recording, blowing kisses and smiling.

" _When the rain is blowing in your face,_ " Santana sang, her voice throaty and raspy in a way Rachel would always be jealous of, " _and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love..._ "

" _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_ ," Blaine took over, singing right to Kurt, " _and there's no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.._."

" _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_ ," they harmonized beautifully, " _but I would never do you wrong..._ "

It seemed to be a popular number, with several people stopping to listen and making generous tips.  Rachel watched the blissful expression on Santana's face as she sang, her eyes closed as she sat next to Blaine, swaying gently to the sound of the guitar.  She looked at the way Kurt and Blaine couldn't take their eyes off of each other, at how, halfway through, Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and then moved to sit beside him, linking their arms together and snuggling close.

" _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue; I'd go crawling down the avenue..._ "

She glanced at Derick, surprised to find him looking at her, but he looked down and away quickly, back to his guitar.  It was probably her imagination, but she could have sworn his cheeks turned just a shade darker.

" _...the winds of change are blowing wild and free; you ain't seen nothing like me yet..._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to tumblr user kim-is-a-klainer for the name Derick!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Feel My Love (Bob Dylan) by Blaine and Santana

**Author's Note:**

> Song Order: Good Morning, Rock DJ, The Power of Love, Grow Old With You, Feel My Love


End file.
